Sirius Black's Story
by Seblaine5eva
Summary: So far, this is the story of what was going on with Sirius Black starting when he was a kid.  It is told from the POV of Sirius.  Sorry that I couldn't come up with a creative title.  If you have any ideas for a title, please let me know!


**A/N- Okay, so I read the books about three years ago, so please forgive me if some facts aren't right. I try my hardest but I can't remember everything. I will also apologize in advanced if you think this is a total waste of time. Please write reviews!**

"Sirius!" I heard my mother call my name. "There is a letter from Hogwarts to you!" My mother usually wasn't this kind to me. I was different than the kind of child they wanted. For a while, I showed no signs of magic, so my parents assumed I was nothing but a disgraceful squib. I came down the stairs, and for the first time in a while, I was excited. Maybe I wasn't a squib after all. Maybe I could finally make my parents proud.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase, my mother was beaming and holding an envelope that had evidently already been opened.

"Look!" She said proudly. "You have been accepted into Hogwarts!" I grabbed the letter eagerly and read it, again and again. My mother hugged me for the first and last time I remember. I thought she was actually proud of me. I thought I had finally succeeded in doing something right. What I didn't know at the time was that she was just relieved I wasn't a squib, for that would be a disgrace to the family name.

At dinner that night, my mother was happier than I had ever seen her before, which really isn't saying much. "Sirius, did you have news for everybody?" she asked me, clearly wanting me to tell everybody about the letter. I really didn't think it was a big deal, but in this family, things like that are a big deal. Before I could even start talking about getting my acceptance letter from Hogwarts, my mother cut in. "Sirius got his acceptance letter from Hogwarts!" she said quickly.

"Good. Now we know we don't have a squib in the family." My father said, and at that moment, all the pride I had felt that day was gone. I realized that my parents didn't care about me getting into Hogwarts, they just didn't want a disgraceful squib in the family. "Now all he has to do is get into Slytherin." More expectations.

"But what if I'm not in Slytherin? What if I'm a Hufflepuff, or even a Gryffindor?" My mother and father both stopped what they were doing immediately and stared at me.

"Don't say that," Mother said sternly. "Everybody in this family has been a Slytherin. You will be a Slytherin, too." There was a long moment of silence before my younger brother, Regulus, sneezed and a plate across the room shattered. "Oh my goodness!" I expected my mother to scream at him, because that is what she would have done to me.

"Only nine years old and starting to show signs of magic!" My father pointed out proudly. "He will be a strong wizard." Regulus had been the favorite child for quite a while, but for the most part, we had been treated pretty equally until an incident when I was just seven years old. I asked my mother what seemed like a perfectly reasonable question, and it resulted in growing up resented.

I had just spent the day playing with one of our muggle neighbors who was close to my age. My parents didn't know I had, because they thought I was in my room. When I came inside, I was curious as to why we didn't like muggles, so I asked my mum. "Mum?" I began.

"What, Sirius?" Her usual response.

"Why do we resent muggles and muggleborns?" I asked curiously. She looked at me as if I were a bloody ghost. She turned away stiffly.

"Sirius, you need to understand. They aren't nice people. They are a lower class than wizards and witches." She tried to explain to me.

"But some are nice!" I said quickly. "Like the boy two doors down! He is eight and we played together today. He was really nice." She turned to face me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Do not ever talk to the neighbors. They are all filthy, disgusting muggles. I do not want anybody in my family to be involved with those animals!" My mother shouted, practically shaking me.

"What makes them filthy and disgusting?" As soon as I asked, I wished I hadn't. She hit me across the side of my head, as she dug her long nails into my shoulder. Her grip softened, but my ears were still ringing from being hit.

"Sirius, they have dirty blood. They want to capture wizards and witches to lock them up and put them in a zoo. They are not really people, either. Do you understand?"

"But-" Her grip on my shoulders tightened again. "I understand." But I didn't understand. None of my questions had been answered, but I knew it was time to stop talking.

"Good." My mother let go of my shoulders and tried to make herself appear to be calm. "Now go to your room. Stay up there until I tell you to come back down."

I walked up to my room, and just a few minutes later, I heard my father apparate into the living room where my mother was. I couldn't hear the begining of the conversation, but I heard my name. I crept down the stairs to hear what they were talking about.

"I just don't understand. I thought we raised him right and taught him the impurities of muggles and mudbloods," I could hear my mother complaining to my father.

"Maybe it is just in the boy's nature. We can't do anything about that," My father suggested.

"Well it needs to be fixed. He will give our family a bad name." I heard her say.


End file.
